


Under Current

by Tdelicot



Category: X Files
Genre: Aliens, Crime, F/M, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Mulder, Scully, Doggett and Reyes are sent to Arkansas with returnees left by the aliens. It's there job to figure out why all six of them died a week later.





	1. Chapter 1

Time 1 a.m. Arkansas forest

 

Campers on vacation have been seeing a strange light in the sky towards the northwest. It was a cool evening for the early part of January. All of a sudden the light intensified a few miles ahead for where six bodies of three men and three women were dropped off completely nude and started to wander off in all directions until reaching the main highway.

State troopers checking the area on their routes stopped short when they saw the six of them nude wandering onto the side of the road. Captain William Ames called for assistance to have three ambulances come and send them to the Arkansas State Medical Center twenty five miles away.

It had taken some time for the ambulances and investigators to check the area for any further evidence for when it came to the six being found. Once they had finally arrived at the medical center. Doctors and therapists were involved with checking them over. Only to find out through police reports that all six were abducted by aliens less than a year prior.

Doctor Shirlee Adams was shaking her head having read all of the reports in her office. There was a special section for where the F.B.I. was to be contacted for when ever anyone was found after being returned. Even though she believed in aliens since her own sister Madeline age ten was taken some twenty years ago.

She has never been returned as of this date....

This gave Doctor Adams an idea with speaking to three of the women in ICU on whether or not they have ever met Madeline.

****************************************************************************************************

ICU Sixth floor

Doctor Shirlee Adams walked into room 625 ICU for where Susan Rogers was laying in bed watching the news on the tv. The social workers were nice enough to have the tv's turned on for the six that were brought to the hospital.

"How are you feeling today Susan?" She asked after taking a brief look at her chart.

Susan was feeling slightly nervous with being the first time she was meeting up with the doctor talking to her. "I feel fine Doctor Adams. I just to put this entire episode behind me being on the space craft."

"Have you been able to remember anything else about being abducted and what ever else they did to you and the others?" She asked with watching her facial expression as if it was blank.

"I just can't seem to remember about it. I wish that I could other than the facts that the doctors have checked me over from head to stern and nothing seems out of place. Including my reproductive organs are in place and I have been getting my period on time when I was on board. It's all I can remember at this time." She said with a lump in her throat. She needed to drink a little bit of water to get it down.

"By the way do you happen to know a Madeline Adams?" Doctor Adams asked with the important question.

In regard to answering the question. It didn't take all that long before she said the following. "Matter in fact I do Doctor Adams. She was on board when we were first taken abroad the first alien ship. However the past six months we have been moved to three different ships. As to why this fact I have no idea right now. Madeline was taken to another vessel back than. Even though I haven't seen her since. Why do you asked?"

"Madeline is my sister, Susan. She was taken twenty years ago. How did she look to you with her appearance?" While biting her lip with being some what nervous now all of a sudden.

"She wasn't a ten year old. She looked like she was in her very early thirties, thin with dark brown hair is all I can remember what she looked like." Susan replied with all of a sudden being extremely exhausted.

"I will leave you to rest now. But in meantime I have a number of phone calls that needs to be made right now. Have a good rest Susan and thanks about the information in regard to my sister Madeline." Doctor Adams puts back the chart of Susan Rogers to head for her office to call the F.B.I. in Washington, D.C. with their number listed.....


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning when director Wilson walking into his office at seven thirty in the morning. He's not even put away his things when the god damn phone started to ring.

He threw his jacket and briefcase on the chair in front of his desk. He picks up the phone after pressing the button with the light on. "Director Wilson of the Washington, D.C. regional. How can I help you?" He asked in a neutral tone even though his anger was rising.

"This is Doctor Susan Rogers of the Arkansas Medical Center in Temple. The reason I am calling sir is the fact this hospital has six returnees dropped off by an alien space craft the past few days. We have been keeping them here in the hospital until we decide what to do with them." She says to him over the phone with his blood pressure rising slightly.

"Were the Air Force in the area Doctor able to have them show up on their radar screens?" He said since it's usually how it works for when it comes to objects entering Earth's orbit.

"I have no idea Director Wilson. I am just worried about the six that are currently in ICU. Maybe you're be able to send teams here and try and find out. All I do know that the six are going down hill with their health and the doctors haven't been able to understand it."

"I will see what I can do about sending teams to the Temple area. By the way how far is the forest from the hospital?" He had to asked with his curiosity peaking at this time of the morning.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it that you were able to speak with me. Good day director and take care." The connection is broken between the both of them.

****************************************************************************************************

X Files basement

 

Agent Fox Mulder had arrived early. While Dana Scully would be arriving in an hour after visiting his sister's Melissa grave.

It's been a long time since she has been dead shot by Consortium 's men, It was a beautiful morning for the early part of January 2019.

She looked at her watch and found that she needed to head for the F.B.I. building and the X files. She is currently three months pregnant after giving the news to Fox Mulder on the docks. He has never been happier once the shock had worn off.

When she had arrived. The basement was empty with a note on the computer telling her to come to A.D. Skinner's office about a new case.

Dropping off her black suede coat, hat and gloves even though it wasn't that cold to use them. She locked the door to head upstairs to the sixth floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Scully walked out of the elevator to head on over to A.D. Skinner's office for a briefing on the new case in Arkansas.

She had an awful feeling with the returnees. It wasn't going to turn out rather well for them. Especially after spending a year or so in outer space. God knows what what was going on with them for when it came to the tests being done on them. She and Mulder have been though all that type of testing.

She was told by Evelyn to head on inside his office with the rest of the teams. A.D. Walter Skinner greeted Agent Scully to join in on the meeting.

In a soft tone for Scully to hear with sitting toward the back of the office with Mulder. " Are you all right?" He was concerned with his wife visiting her sister's Melissa grave.

"I am fine Mulder. Don't be concern, it's been a long time ever since my sister was shot by those bastards." She said with Skinner talking to everyone about talking with all of the returnees.

"I want the three teams to interview all six of the returnees. Try and see on whether any one of you to direct in which they came from from inside the forest just outside of Temple. From what I can gather with the information provided that it might of been less than a quarter of a mile before reaching the main road."

"Sir, who was it that had alerted the authorities about the returnees?" Agent Scully asked with the question.

"It was the local campers in the area had seen a bright light over head before seeing the craft appear and the dropping off of the returnees." Skinner said with looking down at his notes. "Agents Pendrell and his partner will check the town of Temple for any newspaper reports from months back on any other townsfolk that might of been taken and not been returned." Skinner waited to hear his response with sitting behind Doggett and his wife agent Monica Reyes.

"Yes, sir." Pendrell sounding not all too thrilled with what himself and Cynthia had to do on the case.

"While I want Doggett, Reyes and Mulder along with his partner to check and comb the forest for anything out of the ordinary that might give you a clue into the case." Skinner says with taking a sip of his water on the desk.

"Sir, I know this may sound weird for when it comes to this case. What happens if we find out that the space craft is still hovering around the forest area and decides to land? What do you suggest we do if this does come about?" Agent Doggett announced to have everyone shaking their heads with the idea of seeing the craft landing.

"Good question agent Doggett. I suggest all of you steer clear of them. Unless they make a gesture to be friendly and wanting to meet with the United States government. Any rate you're flight leaves in four hours. I will give all of the tickets to agent Doggett for where you will meet at terminal c for American Airlines. Good luck. And one more thing. You will be staying in the Blue Light motel five miles outside of Temple. Just let the manager know who you are with you're badges and he should have all of the information on the computer with the three adjourning rooms already paid for."

He was able to hear a a series of responses from everyone before leaving to go home and pack for the flight to Arkansas.


	4. Chapter 4

Actually on board the space craft in another section separated from those that were dropped off by the aliens. Madeline Adams and three others were working with taking care of the bio chambers housing the six that were inside with their vitals at a bare minimum. While the human clones were on a limited life span before passing away in a few days.

This is why the doctors at the Temple medical center just don't understand as to why they are dying. And there is nothing they are able to do right now accept defeat.

Meanwhile Madeline was tire and needed to rest in her alcove in another section away from the medical bay for where the bio chambers are housed. She wasn't the only one tire. As with the other three that have been on the space craft a long time.

She walked out of the section taking off the bio suits in order to protect them as much as possible. She walked past two of the aliens with tentacle arms and legs, while the rest of their bodies were human looking. At one point she was scared of them after all of the medical tests that were done on her many years ago. She even learned on how to block their mental images into her brain.

However she is not able to do it for long. In spite the fact that the aliens were mentally low grade with their thinking overall. Even though technically they were top grade with fire power that can actually wipe out the globe.

She entered into her room with needing a sonic shower after working almost eight hours with two breaks. She wasn't in the mood to have something to eat before laying down to sleep. Over the years she would be thinking of her sister Shirlee wondering how she is coping with the lost of her.

After the five minute sonic shower and washing her hair with recycle water. She was now ready for bed on her cot and two blankets. She was able to fall asleep quickly from sheer exhaustion.

**********************************************************************************************

On board the American Airlines flight....

Agent Dana Scully had fallen asleep right after the plane had taken off from Dulles airport. Mulder looked over at his wife with pushing away a strain of hair from her eyes without waking her. Meanwhile he went back to reading the case file given to him by A.D. Walter Skinner.

Behind two rounds back was Doggett, Monica, Pendrell and Cynthia as well going over the file with copies made by the director's secretary.


	5. Chapter 5

After placing their orders with watching the waitress walking away. Mulder once again put his hand into her panties to have her moaning softly. She couldn't wait to get to their rooms and have sex.

She was wet soaking her panties through her pants that she was wearing. His fingers were being coated while rubbing her throbbing clit. She just hopes in the morning she will be up to do her job properly with interviewing the returnees.

Moments later...

The waitress came back with their drinks, bread and salad while the cook was working on their meals. "Thanks!" Mulder says with a half cock smile on his face while waiting for the waitress to leave there area to take care of other customers.

"OMG! Mulder I can't take anymore now until we get outside. You're driving me crazy with what your doing to me." Scully pushed away his hand this time with seeing the waitress now arriving with their rib eye steaks for this late hour.

"I will see what I can do about taking care of you outside in the car with finding a place with no one around to see us, Dana. But for now we eat our food and drinks until the real fun begins." He has a smirk on his face this time to have her shaking her head.

Over at another table on the other side of the diner....

"I wonder what is up with Mulder and Scully?" Monica says to her husband eating his roasted chicken, while she is having a t-bone steak smothered in onions.

"I have no idea. But if I had to guess it might have to do with Scully being three months pregnant with her hormones out of whack sexually. And no doubt agent Fox Mulder will give her as much as she can handle." Doggett said with taking a sip of his black coffee knowing full well it's going to keep him up in more ways than anything. Especially for when it comes to Monica and her sex habits.

"You should talk John with the way you're sex hormones have been raging of late to drive me crazy at times." She replied with taking a bite out of her t-bone steak meat.

"Really!" John had to cough in what she had dare to say to him in the diner.

**********************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at the Temple hospital

 

All sixth of the returns were still alive even though with their life signs slowly going down hill.


	6. Chapter 6

Fox Mulder had to wake his wife Scully up after sleeping on the flight. They had arrived at the Temple airport just some ten miles outside of the town. It was around nine o' clock at night with the different time zone. Scully wouldn't be able to go back to sleep at the motel room set up by the F.B.I. 

Mulder lightly touched his wife's cheek to let her know they had landed and debarking soon. "Wow! I can't believe I slept all that time on the flight." Scully says to her husband getting out of his seat with helping her up with being stiff sitting. "Thanks! I will make it up to you at the motel when we get there." 

There was a smirk on his face knowing full well in regard to what she meant with her statement. "I sure know you will Scully." He replied into her ear so that no one would be able to hear him.

John Doggett and his wife Monica were glad they finally arrived. As with Pendrell and Cynthia making it feel like it was a long flight overall.

Moments later the group walked through the tunnel to get inside the airport terminal with going over to pick up their luggage. And heading over to the rent a center to use the credit cards provided by the F.B.I., they would need to save the receipts to cover for the case and what was spent overall.

There was a restaurant near by. Mulder had to asked Scully on whether or not she was hungry or not. She was hungry for food and another source. He had to smile at what she had said about the food. Walking inside the busy diner. Doggett, Monica, Pendrell and Cynthia followed in behind them to wait to be seated by the hostess.

Mulder and Scully asked for a corner table in the back away from everyone. Mulder had other ideas on his mind before the waitress comes on over to asked for there order.

Fox Mulder had sex on his dirty mind tonight. Scully was close enough next to him to have his hand go underneath her skirt and into her panties to play with her private parts. She jumped all of a sudden from what he was doing to her at this late hour. He was able to feel the moisture between her legs.

"Jesus Fox! The waitress is coming over." Scully said with Mulder pulling his hand out from her panties quickly.

"Are you ready to place you're order and drinks?" The young blonde woman said to the two F.B.I. couple very anxious and hungry.


	7. Chapter 7

"We are ready ma'am. I will have the roasted chicken with the stuffing, peas and a salad with vinegar and oil. Otherwise nothing else at this point." Mulder says to have Scully chuckling a little at her husband. He was going to say something to her once the waitress leaves.

"And you ma'am?" The young waitress asked with her order pad and pen ready. She seem anxious to get in the orders before her shift is over in an hour after being on her feet.

"Let's see I am in the mood to have a rib eye steak medium with mushrooms over it with mashed potatoes and a salad with french dressing and that's it for tonight." Scully said with looking directly at her husband with his damn smirk on his face.

"Thanks! I will turn these orders into the kitchen. I will be sure to bring over your salads before you're meal arrives." She moves away to head into the kitchen to give it to the cooks inside.

"Jesus Mulder, what do you think you were doing with chuckling at me like an ass?" Scully was pissed at him for his actions.

"I wasn't laughing at you, Dana. I was just trying to lighten up the mood. And besides I am in the mood to fuck my wife badly with being on this case." Mulder replied with placing his hand inside her panties again with the wetness there again. As he swirls his fingers inside her pussy to have her moaning once again.

She couldn't help herself this time. She was wetting her panties from her husband rubbing her clit that was throbbing. She had a feeling he was going to take her to some exclusive parking lot away from the traffic and fucking her in the back seat.

Ten minutes later the food arrived and Mulder's fingers came out of her very wet panties. The both of them were hungry in spite the fact they were thinking about the case and the returnees.


	8. Chapter 8

Fox Mulder had a place in mine for where to take Scully and finish up her evening and his. After paying the bills up front. Mulder tells her to sit in the back seat that he had a little bit of a surprise for her to make the woman even hotter!

Driving 15 minutes near a lake with trees. Thank god it was warm enough to even go skinny dipping. It's been a long time since Fox Mulder had done so for when he was with Phoebe. And even than she was some what afraid doing it with having to think with getting caught.

"Were here Dana. Stay in the back with taking off your top and skirt. While I will take care of the rest with you're bra and wet panties no doubt." Mulder said with getting out from the driver seat to head into the back with his wife.

"Where do you want me, Fox?" She said in a sexy soft tone to really get his cock to being bigger in his boxers. He had taken off his clothes as well just as Scully was waiting for him anxious to start the action after being at the seminar all day.

"Sit on my lap for now while I suck you're hard nipples. Your going to love it Scully. This time no one will be able to bother us. Along with skinny dipping in the lake." His smirk was driving his wife just plain crazy. He pulled out both of the hard peaks starting with his tongue lapping up on all sides to have her head back moaning....

"OMG!" Is when Mulder took a bite on her left nipple to have the women to cry out loud. He continued even though much softer before changing over to the other to repeat the same action.

She was squirming in his lap. When all of a sudden he placed his hands inside her soaked panties to rub her quivering pussy and clit. She was dying of pure pleasure with Mulder's hands inside driving her nuts.

Afterwards he tells her to lay down in the back while he moves out of the way to be in between her legs. She was nervous with her stomach protruding from being three months pregnant and extremely horny with being over the morning sickness.

Mulder moved very close to her dripping pussy for which he can smell her arousal. His tongue lapped up her arousal and down towards the crack of her ass. Knowing Mulder, he would want to fuck her ass at some point in time. Moments later his tongue was deep inside of her feeling like he was fucking her insides and G-Spot. "How does that feel Scully? Raising his head a little to speak to her.

"It's just WONDERFUL Fox!" As she pushes his head into her dripping pussy to die and go to heaven with his tongue and mouth. His entire mouth was covering her pussy feeling that she was on the verge of an orgasm. A LARGE ONE! As her legs and feet were contracting to have her cum drip out into his mouth and face. She had the face of horror when another orgasm rippled through her and weakened the entire body.

However Mulder worked through it with placing his jack hammer of a cock into her quickly without even thinking a moment....


	9. Chapter 9

He continued to pound into his wife of three months pregnant. Fuck the case at the moment. He was more interested in fucking Scully with her and his needs. It was starting to hurt with his balls and his cock needing a released.

Fucking in the back seat wasn't an easy thing to do. Especially when in fact he's tall as compared to Scully. And keep on insisting that he goes harder and to play with her clit in order to make her cum again. She is dripping out from the last orgasm.

He was able to feel his cock hitting against her cervix. Though he was beginning to slowed down with his energy levels. Being 58 years old is not easy for a man that was once young. A few more strokes, he was about ready to cum. While Scully was just about there herself when her feet, legs and other parts started to shake from the heavy duty orgasm. White creamy substance started to come out of her and all over his cock getting ready to explode.

Mulder started to cry out from his cock exploding deep inside his wife's pussy. He had to slowed down his breathing or else he was going to have a heart attack. Scully had to asked the following question. "Are you all right Fox?" She waited a moment to hear his answer.

"Fine and dandy Scully. How about we go skinny dipping now before it gets dark completely?" He said with pulling out of her with his cock and her drippings came out further.

Moments later out of the car. Mulder jumped into the warm water. While Scully walked into the pond and stayed under the water up to her neck. "I just can't believe how nice this water is Mulder?" She smiled before moving into the deeper part of the pond and crystal clear. She is able on whether to see if there were any fish in the pond.

There were a few small ones that wasn't a bother at all.

Mulder was watching Scully. He was going to try to catch her off guard with placing his hand between her legs. Moving closer without her noticing him under the water. He places his right hand onto her clit to have her jump out of her skin. "Damn it, Mulder! Why are you trying to scare me like that?"

"A little Scully. I was just more interested in playing with you're pussy in this warm water." He says with placing in two fingers inside to try and make her cum again.


	10. Chapter 10

A pregnant woman like Scully having two fingers inside her pussy was thrilling. Especially coming from her husband agent Fox Mulder. She was even enjoying the warm water as well with being a great idea to come here before it gets completely dark.

There was nothing else they could do at the hospital accept try to talk to them again before their health goes down completely. But for now she was enjoying having more than one orgasm and having the creamy substance come out of her throbbing pussy.

Muld er placed another finger into her to really stretch her vagina. He was going to try a fourth and see how far he can get with the tactic. No doubt his wife was wasn't going to like it as if it felt like she was going to be having a baby right now with being opened that far. However she didn't to go through with it quickly before changing her mind.

"Are you sure Scully? It's going to feel like you're being fist with four fingers stretching you." Mulder said with pushing her to the edge of the pond. He might decide to get her out and do it on the ground instead of the pond.

He places the four finger up to his knuckles to be stretching further with some pain. She wasn't complaining. But she did say that she wanted to be fuck hard with those fingers before placing the real thing inside. Even she wanted to have her nipples suck hard to make her cum faster and harder from this action by her husband instead.

"OMG! I am cumming quickly." She was having a spasm in her legs and other parts of her body once the orgasm ripped through her. Fox Mulder afterwards pushed in hard his rock solid member into her to have her holding onto him with her legs wrapped around his waste to feel every inch of him inside.

Her head was placed back with his fingers rubbing her clit to have her cum quickly again in the space of an minute. "This is amazing Scully. You having two orgasms quickly like that." Mulder said with pushing in and out of her with his hard cock to hit up against her G-spot.

Breathing hard with catching her breath with cumming. Mulder continued with her until he was able to finally cum himself and dumping his seed deep inside her vagina. After a few moments of relaxing after his explosive orgasm. He tells her they need to get back to the motel with darkness just about upon them....


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile on board the space craft. Madeline and the others each had gone to their alcoves to sleep or rest. Entertainment on board was practically non existence. Since the aliens had them always taking care of those in the chambers.

However for Madeline, she wasn't able to sleep at the moment. She was thinking about her sister Susan. For where ever she might be. She had always talked about becoming a doctor for when the both of them were very young. Hopefully she was able to work her way through college and medical school to become one.

She asked one of the aliens on whether she can go outside for a breath of fresh air. The one agreed with watching her outside for a few moments. However the alien came up from behind her telling her to head back inside or else she would be punished.

And with this kind of punishment is sexual torture in their eyes. Madeline fought the alien with telling him she didn't wish to go inside. She rather take the punishment instead.

Those creatures had penises very large to hurt any human female. However with Madeline, she had gotten immune to their sizes over the past twenty years. He went to lift her up over his shoulder to bring her into the punishment room consisting of a bed, a chair that has all kinds of tentacles to reach inside her pussy. There were ropes, different type of alien looking vibrators and a pipe to have her inserted inside her vagina.

Once inside on the second level of the craft. Everyone else were asleep and this particular room was sound proof. No one would be able to hear her screams if any.

He placed her onto the pole with lifting her up after taking off all of her clothing to be completely nude. She knew what she was getting into at this point.

"Now you will pay the punishment for not listening to me, Madeline." Tamor says to her with lifting her up with placing the pole with a slickness to go inside her pussy an inch at a time until it reaches ten inches up against her cervix and into her womb.

She had this done only once over the 20 years. And she did remember that it hurts a great deal inside her pussy.

He starts up the pole to head up inside her. She was trying to break away from Tamor. However she was too weak right now when the pole enter her hitting against her clit. She cried out when the device inside started to rotate and continue moving inside to have her screaming now from the pain.

Meanwhile Tamor was squeezing her nipples and pulling them to make her cum harder inside from the pole now against her cervix. She screamed again when the pole pushed the muscles to head inside her womb before stopping all together.

He pushed a button on the controls to have it head back into the opening of the floor of this room. She was breathing hard from the pain and than the pleasure of cumming hard with the white sticky substance from inside her pussy.

She passed out from it. While Tamor waited to go onto the next punishment with eating her out hard, along with biting and using the alien vibrators to stimulate her further....


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile for the entire group with the next morning. They would be heading out towards the directions that was given by one of the returnees. Mulder would be in charge with the other two pairs following him and Scully to the site they think the space craft would be.

After Madeline had woke up from last night sexual punishment. She and her friends were ready with their plan of the past few months to poison the aliens with the mixture of chemicals inside the craft. However for Madeline and her friends, they would be immune. Hopefully all eight of the aliens would die from the poisonous atmosphere.

"Jake is the pump ready with the poison ready to be filtered?" Madeline asked with waiting for the two aliens inside the chamber room to leave for a break.

"It's ready Madeline. They should be leaving in a few moments to begin the process." He said with moving to the next chamber to make sure all of the dials were working properly of the real returnees in deep animation sleep.

Moments later....

Jake went into the other room to begin the process with the pumps to filter the poisonous gas through the vents on all three levels of the space craft.

Madeline watched and waited to see the results. As she and her four friends taken went to walk around the space craft and even outside. They found the first three inside the main break room for where they use it every once in awhile.

They had dropped like flies with not to be able to breath. They were found on the floor with no pulse. Jake and Madeline finally felt free for the first time in many years.

"We need to check outside as well for the other five Jake." She said with being anxious to take the turbo elevator to reach the first level and outside hatchway.

They had found them. Just as agent Fox Mulder and the rest of the F.B.I. agents saw the five dead on the ground. Madeline, Jake and the others walked up to them explaining that they were taken years ago. As Madeline introduce herself as Madeline Suzette Rogers.

Doctor Dana Scully bent down the best she could with being pregnant while checking for any type of pulse. Madeline and Jake explained about their situation and the poisonous gas to kill them and be free finally.

"Are you any relation to Doctor Susan Rogers of the Temple medical center?" Fox Mulder asked with waiting for her reaction and answer to the question.


	13. Chapter 13

"OMG! I'm agent Mulder. When I was little. My sister Susan used to talk about wanting to be a doctor when she goes up. And it looks like she has done it after not seeing her in 20 years." Madeline stated to everyone around the grounds.

"Doctor Rogers is going to be extremely happy seeing you. Since that is all she talked about when we were at the hospital taking care of the returns found outside this area of the space craft." Agent Mulder says to her when all of a sudden she tells him and the other agents.

"Agent Mulder those returnees are clones with the aliens that are dead. The real returnees are still on board in suspended animation chambers. The military will have to remove the chambers and try to revive them if possible and than have this craft destroyed." Madeline announced with Jake holding onto her as with the others.

"I will call General Waverly and let him know agent Mulder." Doggett tells him with pulling out his cell from his coat pocket and connecting with the number that was in his contacts.

"Good enough agent Doggett. But for now we need to remove the bodies inside for now and have everyone taken to the hospital for a complete check up. Maybe Madeline you're sister will be still in the hospital ." Mulder says with a slight lump in his throat with swallowing. Scully after checking with the alien bodies to see on whether he was doing ok.

"What's wrong?" She asked with touching his right arm very gentle.

"I am fine Scully. I just couldn't get past down the saliva for the moment. Come on lets clean up this area." All of the men went to carry the very light alien bodies into the space craft and than walked Madeline and her friends to the vehicles and than head on over to the Temple medical center.

**************************************************************************************************

Doctor Susan Rogers was still working in her office for seven o' clock in the evening. She still had to finish up the last of the paper work to be done.

She was tired and needed to go on home and sleep. Even though she has sleeping quarters only down the hall with a couple of fresh clothes for two days.

Taking a sip of her water. She hears a knock on the door. She tells who ever it is to come on in.

She saw that it was agent Mulder, Scully and a woman that he could swore she knows some where. "Doctor Rogers, we were able to find the space craft and eight aliens dead. I have a surprise for you. I would like you to meet you're sister Madeline Rogers twenty years later." Mulder said to see the surprise look on Doctor Rogers expression and begin to start crying.

"Are you really my sister Madeline?" She says with getting up from her seat to come around from her desk and hug her emotionally hard.......


	14. FINALE

"I am you're sister Susan. I just never thought I would land up on Earth and meet these two from the F.B.I.. I have appreciated all that they have done for me and my friends that were taken and on board the space craft. There are six chambers on board the space craft that contain the real returnees placed in suspended animation for now. Hopefully the military and there technicians will be able to wake them up."

"Now I understand as to why those six returnees that were brought to the hospital are all in coma's at this point before they expire. I am still very much in the dark as to how and why my sister finally shows up after twenty years?" She says with hugging her hard while Mulder and Scully watch the tearful scene.

"We will leave you two to talk. However please be sure that everyone that came with Madeline waiting outside will be staying in the hospital to be checked out." Mulder said to the doctor sitting down now on her seat behind the desk.

"I will see to it agent Mulder. My sister and her friends are in good hands at this point in time." She replies with her sister shaking Mulder's hand and Scully with a hug.

"Thank you." Mulder says with taking hold of his wife's hand to leave and meet with the other agents to pack and catch a flight back to Washington, D.C.

****************************************************************************************************

Days later after General Waverly had been informed of the situation and sent a team of science doctors to take care of the chambers and bring them back to the under ground base in Utah. While the military placed explosives throughout the space craft to have it blown up with no evidence to be shown with everyone camping in the area.

Meanwhile Madeline and her friends were given a clean bill of health by Doctor Susan Rogers and her staff for ICU. Madeline was asked by her sister on whether it would be all right for her to stay at her apartment complex in Temple until she is able to find a place of her own.

She agreed to the idea.

As for the military. The space craft blew up days later after the last of the explosives were set to go....Specialists had everyone working for the military to steer clear of the area. Only to find nothing left of the craft after the explosives took effect along with the eight alien bodies to perish......

 

The End


End file.
